


Super Archer Saves T'Pol

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Why do they call him Super Archer? T'Pol finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Mild mannered Jonathan Archer, son of the famous warp engineer Henry Archer, gained his amazing super powers during an accident at the Warp 5 complex. After tragically loosing his father to Clarkeâ€™s Disease, he vowed to see his fatherâ€™s dream born. Over the next decade he met the people who would become his superhuman crew.

Charles â€œTripâ€ Tucker from the infamous House of Tucker would meet him during the Warp 5 test flights. Archer was amazed by his engineering abilities. During a warp plasma accident, Trip gained the added ability of super fast hands.

Archer encountered Malcolm Reed during a training mission. His ability to create a weapon from almost any object gained him the nickname MacGuyver. His imperviousness to laser or phased weapon fire made him a shoe-in for Armory officer.

The beautiful Hoshi Sato descended from an ancient Samurai warrior family impressed Archer with her fighting skills and her super human hearing. He persuaded her to join his crew and leave behind her teaching job and fighting crime in Brazil. 

Dr. Phlox was a late addition to Archerâ€™s team. His encyclopedic medical knowledge, microscopic eyesight, and skilled hands were an asset to the mission. 

One crewmember that Archer didnâ€™t expect was the lovely and brilliant Tâ€™Pol. Her photographic memory, keen hearing, intellect, and sense of smell intrigued him. Her brilliant mind and superior strength were only matched by her incredible beauty. At the Vulcanâ€™s insistence, he welcomed her aboard as science officer. Later, he accepted her as first officer.

We join our heroes during the fourth year of their mission. The crew has already defeated such foes as the Suliban, various Klingons, the Xindi, and the Augments. Last year, they faced their most dangerous threat yet, Archerâ€™s evil twin, Dark Archer. Tâ€™Pol also encountered a nemesis of her own, the substance Trellium-D. This proved to be kryptonite for Vulcans. She barely escaped with her character and logic intact.

The New Adventures of Super Archer  
Episode 100: Super Archer to Tâ€™Polâ€™s Rescue

 

Super Archerâ€™s uniform draped over a chair. Tossed there during his rapid undressing. The navy blue jumpsuit with the patches of Starfleet on the forearms displayed his name proudly on the opposite shoulder from his rank pips. On the floor his boots lay next to a maroon catsuit.

A moan escaped from Tâ€™Polâ€™s lips as Archer kissed her ears and made his way down her neck. Her fingers tangled in his chest hair slid down his muscular abdomen to his blue boxers.

Her eyes widened as her hand slipped underneath the waistband. â€œItâ€™s not true.â€

Archerâ€™s lips stopped their ministrations of her breasts. â€œWhat?â€

â€œThe rumor about human anatomy.â€

Archer smiled. â€œI think youâ€™ll find a lot of those rumors arenâ€™t true.â€

The pile of clothing on the floor quickly grew.

Porthos looked up at the curious site of the bouncing and creaking bed. He covered his eyes with his paws.

An hour later.

The bed stopped creaking, so Porthos looked up. And up. The dynamic duo hovered several feet below the ceiling enthusiastically going at it. The poochâ€™s head titled to the side as he saw them try various positions that he didnâ€™t know were humanly possible.

Two hours later.

â€œOh! Oh! Oh great Surak!â€

Porthos peaked and then quickly covered his eyes again.

Six hours later.

Tâ€™Pol collapsed against onto the bed exhausted. She certainly did appreciate his super human stamina and flexibility. Although, she did feel sore in places she didnâ€™t know existed. Archer scooped her up and carried her to the shower. An hour later, they emerged ready for duty. T'Pol walked ackwardly behind him to the turbolift. She doubted that anyone would miss the green flush of her skin. But she was too satiated to care.


End file.
